


Testing the Magic Dragon

by Smol_Gwennie



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game), Tattered World (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Self Insert, Tattered World, oops is this too indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Gwennie/pseuds/Smol_Gwennie
Summary: Only recently in the marvelous world of the Tattered World, the Hope student Gwendolyn discovered she wasn't all as human as she originally thought, especially considering the fact that she sprouted wings, antlers, and a long and fluffy tail. What other changes are there? What more could there be?  What newfound abilities and powers might she have? Hope's top scientist, the Coral Reef's largest bookkeeper, and their trusty kith allies are on the case.
Relationships: Lycus Artois/Marcus/Gwen
Kudos: 3





	Testing the Magic Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't too indulgent right

The lab breakroom is pretty quiet besides the sounds of a pencil scribbling on paper. It isn’t awfully silent. There’s some dull, quiet, chill music playing. In the room, oddly spacious feeling thanks to some well arranged bean bags and a small-ish couch, Gwen sat upon that couch propped up by a cushion while doodling some random things. Cool looking skulls and bones, ideas for further clothing and costumes to make someday, or just fun things that come to mind. Her blue bumblebunnee, Puffle-Fluff, lies sunken into a bean bag. It’s very comfy.

Her and her kith ally’s ears twitch when Lycus comes in the room, taking off his lab coat and gloves in favor of maybe not contaminating some totally nutritious dry cereal, by the surprisingly stern request of Gwen and some other students. Plus the less often heeded safety regulations. The scientist’s kith Hypothesis enters the room with him, sliding out of the pocket of his lab coat like a slippery fish and plopping onto the floor with an almost comically wet sound, despite not being wet. Such is the magic of space-originating kith, one might suppose.

Lycus rustles out a box of Sugar Cereal and has some, while absent mindedly pouring some out for Hypothesis, who seemed to take part in eating the stuff out of no more than an interest to be a part of what he was doing at the same time. Hypothesis enjoyed chewing on the less-than-edibles most of the time, not really unlike any pet or animal ever. In the small void between Lycus’ spaced out, experiment occupied thoughts, his eyes were drawn to the repetitive sight of Gwen’s long-fluffy tail swinging ever-so-softly to the rhythm of the music playing dully in the background. It took him a fair moment to realize he was looking, such is the risk of spacing out. Luckily Gwen hadn’t noticed. Thank everything in existence Puffle hadn’t.

“Um…”

Gwen looks up almost immediately. Puffle glances over.

“S-so… W… H-how exactly did um… The t-tail and…. All, happen?”

Her tail stops swishing, and instead tilts so that she could look at it. She thinks for a moment. “I uh, d-don’t reallllyy… Know… T-they just appeared? P-probably inherited.”

Lycus nods as if he knew that already. He didn’t. He figured they hadn’t been a real cosmetic choice, considering how cl- no, not clumsy, that’s not a very nice term… How disoriented she had been when they had appeared. She had gotten caught in trees with her antlers more than once, her wings and tail had frequently smacked and knocked people and kith other many times (of which she had been profusely apologetic, especially to Lycus it seems, although Marcus found it charming).

“How w-would someone inherit that? A-aren’t you human?”

“W-well, I mean… I guess not…” She ponders what to say for a moment. She had recently come to find out that a fair portion of the happenings and strange magics were caused by a demon, known to her now as Nix. They were nice, pretty cute for a demon. They described their appearance as a “fall from grace.” They had specifically advised her to avoid saying she’s part demon though. “Um, p-part dragon I think.” She shrugs nervously.

Hypothesis peeks their head out of the bowl of cereal Lycus had made them, causing the stuff to fall to the floor. Lycus looks disappointed for a small second, but is preoccupied with this new knowledge. It wasn’t uncommon for people now to be something other than human. It was actually fairly common. But this is still really cool, also.

“S-so the wings, horns, tail… A-are all from being a dragon?”

“Part dragon!” Hypothesis interjects. Lycus nods.

“That’s what the running theory is.” Puffle stretches and gets out of their bean bed. Hypothesis and Lycus visibly perk up at the word. “We don’t have a ton of knowledge of her family history since it’s all muddy and there’s lots of lost records, combined with the fact that she doesn’t really talk to them much,” they don’t elaborate on the latter, “but based on the surprising amount of literature on it, which is only like, two books, but that’s still neat cause there’s two books on it, is that she’s part dragon.”

Gwen puts the sketchbook down and sits up, looking at Puffle now. “It’s really fun, she can do all sorts of stuff now. She’s got some neat new magic that we’re still figuring out, but sometimes when she feels certain things she produces steam!” Puffle smiles pleasantly. Before Gwen can respond, looking a little embarrassed, a large voice speaks up from the doorway.

“What’s all this talk about steam ’n dragons?” Marcus squeezes through the doorway into the room, holding a Marcus-sized handful of books relating to Lycus’ experiments and studies.

As Newton’s Third Law of Motion states, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Marcus’ entrance triggered just that between Puffle and Gwen. Puffle’s face turns into a happy and evil (but somehow innocent looking) smile, while Gwen feels a pit of embarrassment and dread forming prematurely within her own self as her tail curls and ears tilt a bit back. Even if it’s a law of motion, it still applies here right?

“Gwen’s part dragon!” Hypothesis chirps, while climbing down from the counter on which the bowl of now forgotten cereal lies. Gwen is fully sat up, now messing with her tail anxiously as Puffle hops up beside her on the couch’s armrest. “She has lots of new abilities and amazing new features we’re still learning about.” Puffle smiles, briefly summarizing it for Marcus. “Besides looking extra extra cute,” they nudge her arm, “she can do more magic now, sometimes she produces steam, and-“

“W-what causes the steam?” Lycus interrupts Puffle, who doesn’t seem to mind. “Oh, we’re still testing things out… But I’ve found that when she gets really upset it can cause it. Like, anger mad. But she doesn’t get that angry too often here…” Puffle smiles happily at Gwen, who just looks defenselessly back at them. “There are some other things that cause it. I just don’t know what yet.” Puffle says, purposely poking the bear that is the very curious scientist inside Lycus, and just poking the very curious Marcus normally.

Gwen’s tail involuntarily curled about itself again as Lycus approached her, overwhelmed with curiosity. Marcus did too, but hung back as to not crowd her. He was a fair bit more considerate of personal space than Lycus was sometimes. It was mostly when he had his Nerd Mode on.

“C-can you do it on command? Produce steam, I m-mean.” He looks pretty hopeful in those really, really cute eyes hidden behind his goggles. Gwen tried really, really, REALLY hard to not get all blushy. “I-I don’t think so, at-at least, not, not yet…” Hypothesis grabbed a notebook and pencil and, with the greatest willpower it took to not eat them, ferried them to Lycus gleefully. They must take notes! Conduct tests! Discover everything about this! The closest things to dragons that Lycus really interacts with the most is kith, and even then he doesn’t interact with those a lot. There are other students but most of them don’t really talk to him or hang around him often enough. He knows Gwen surely wouldn’t mind a few harmless tests….


End file.
